Eu's Unwieldy Dilemma!
by hellsespada1
Summary: It's just another average day at the Aikawa household. Explosive cooking, impromptu shopping trips and a giant monster attack. Yep, just your average day.


**A/N: Hey there everyone. I heard what you were saying and was actually planning this anyway so, here you go! A little more Ayumu x Eu fun and with a sultry side this time. I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kore wa Zombie Desu ka?**

* * *

Eu's Unwieldy Dilemma!

"Ha... ha... ahn! A...Ayumu! That's...! More!"

MEOW!

"Haruna! It's charging again!"

"Damn! What the hell is with this thing?! It's only getting more and more powerful!"

'Ah... that's my fault actually...' I think to myself as I gaze at the girl whom I'm repeatedly thrusting into. She throws her head back when one thrust is particularly hard and a long moan is drawn through her lips. I can't help but think that it's incredibly sexy despite the fact that it's accompanied by a roaring meow from the cat that's rampaging through town.

My one hand still gripping her hip, working to make sure that the place where we're connected comes together with more speed and intensity, my other palm reaches up to tease her breast again. I pull down on the fabric of her school style swimsuit until her modest chest comes into view. I take one of the fleshy globes in hand and squeeze it lightly at first. When I do, I hear her constant flow of moans catch in her throat. Her back arches against me when I switch to playing with her nipple, twisting and pulling, the whole while continuing to thrust into her heat ever faster. She's panting now, her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Turning her head till she can press a kiss to my cheek, she begs for me to connect our lips.

Clumsily, I shift to meet her, stretching my neck until I can reach her lips properly. I shortly begin to lick at her lips, demanding a second entrance into her body. She grants my wish and parts her lips, our tongues finding each other in her mouth. Making sure she still has an arm for support against the wall, she takes the other and reaches back to grab my head, tousling my hair and forcing my tongue further into her eager mouth. Amidst this extra distraction, one of my thrusts glances awkwardly inside her, stabbing sharply upwards.

Suddenly, she bites down harshly on my tongue.

MEOW!

CRUNCH!

"Leaf Lady, are you okay?!"

"I'll be fine!"

"Nobody will be fine for long! He just took out that whole damn building!"

"Where is that despicable insect at a time like this?! Honestly, he's completely useless..."

Now, I'm guessing that at this point any ordinary person would be very concerned with the situation. If they had the power, they'd probably go and stop the monster cat. At the very least, they would make a run for it instead of having sex just a few blocks away. They certainly wouldn't continue if they knew that the girl's pleasure was CAUSING the cat to tear up the town.

Well, I'm aware of all of that. But right now I'm far from caring about the state of the town and quite content to continue what I'm doing. Luckily though, I'm no ordinary person.

Hey there. It's Ayumu Aikawa again. And yes, I've gotten myself into another mess. Look, I can explain, but where to start? Well I think it was just this morning...

"Ayumoron!" Bam!

"Omph! Haruna! Don't just go around stomping on people like that!"

"Well it's your fault since you were asleep and I needed you awake!"

"I...Is that so...? I'm glad my rest means so much to you..." I say, sitting up and clutching my injured stomach.

"We're out of food, Ayumoron!"

"Eh? Already? But we should at least have some left. What happened to it?"

'Three guesses'

Eu's note reads, but almost before I can finish reading it, I hear something from the kitchen.

BOOM! Hssssssss...

I really hope my stove wasn't just liquefied. "Sera is cooking again...?" I don't even need to hear the answer.

Grimacing, Haruna nods twice.

I let my head drop to the floor again and clutch the bridge of my nose.

"Please just get her out of the kitchen..." I wave my other hand as if to dismiss the thought of the destruction she's already wrought. "I'll give you money to get some more food, but you're taking her with you. I'll never get the place clean if she's still blowing things up!"

"Fine! So long as I get the ingredients for my fried eggs!"

She storms back into the kitchen, muttering to herself and I stand up to reach my wallet. Sighing o look over at the armor-clad girl still sitting at the table. "Is this a quiet morning for us?"

'Probably'

Her note reads a moment later.

"I was afraid you would say that..."

Sera bursts through the kitchen door, all the while being shoved by Haruna.

"I don't know what you're so worked up about." The vampire ninja says indignantly, folding her arms across her chest. "It was going quite well."

"It blew up! All your food blows up! How is that a good thing?!" Haruna snaps back at her.

"And how do you know it's not supposed to!?" Sera returns, glowering down at the much shorter girl.

"Er... guys, look. Can't we...?" I try helplessly as their argument heats up.

Eu turns away from the TV to watch the more entertaining drama that's unfolding in front of her and I shoot her a "that's not helping" look.

"Food is meant to explode with flavor, not acid!" Haruna is now stretching to her full height, which is still much shorter than Sera.

"Well, just what makes you the expert?" The taller woman questions, thrusting a finger towards the masou shoujo (I covered that before right?).

"How many times do I have to tell you? I'm a genius!"

With that, the genius masou shoujo rushes back into the kitchen. Sera and I stand motionless in place, not really sure what to do and Eu finds her tea to be more interesting. After about five minutes or so of various clanging pans and the sound of knives, she reemerges with a single morsel of food on a plate.

I look confusedly from her to the kitchen and back again. "All that racket just for a crumb...?"

"It's not a crumb! It's the pinnacle of my cooking genius!"

"Ok fine. But what IS it exactly?" I ask, scratching my head.

'Food'

"Eu, that really doesn't..."

"It has no name!" Haruna announces, looking rather proud of herself. "It's so delicious that words can't describe it!"

Sera still looks skeptical, her arms folded again. "I don't believe you."

"That's why you're going to eat it, Leaf Lady!"

"Fine." Sera huffs, snatching the food-which-is-too-delicious-to-be-named from the plate. "But only to prove that your food isn't..."

She fails to finish the sentence as her face begins to subtly distort. At first I figure that it must be disgusting, but I've never had something Haruna cooked that was anything short of delicious. After a moment though, I come to see that Sera is trying her hardest (and failing, to be honest) to hide her enjoyment.

Once she finishes, she attempts to recompose herself and once again look at Haruna with disdain. "Th...that was, okay... I suppose..." She manages to get the words out, but they don't sound at all convincing.

Now it's Haruna's turn to fold her arms across her chest. There's a moment of awkward silence as the two girls hold a silent battle, me standing there holding the money for the shopping trip which has been entirely forgotten and Eu sipping her tea while observing the scene with a blank attentiveness.

Finally Sera gives up the act. "Okay, it was delicious! Maybe you know how to cook after all..."

Haruna huffs, offended that there was any sort of uncertainty to be had. "Of course I do! I'm a genius chef after all!" She announces while pointing dramatically at the taller red head.

"You're a genius chef now too...?" I say under my breath, but she ignores me entirely.

"And since you now acknowledge my skill, I'll teach you how to cook for real. Delicious food that doesn't require hazmat suits or an antidote! Come on Leaf Lady, we're going to the store!"

"Ah, guys..." And all at once she grabs the money from my hand and hurries out the door with Sera, leaving me to say to the open air, "Don't be too long..."

I drop back to the ground and move to lie down again, but instead of the floor, my head collides with a piece of metal with a dull clang. Gazing up from my pillow (that's only slightly less comfortable than the floor) I see Eu with a soft blush on her face holding an apologetic 'Sorry' note. I smile up at her and shift to rest my head in her lap, away from her side guard.

"It's nothing. I'm fine, really." I tell her, and the pain fades just a moment later. "Finally some peace and quiet."

'They're rather excitable sometimes.' Her note reads.

"Mmm..." I agree thoughtfully. "I suppose that's their own twisted way of getting along."

'They get along very well then.'

I gaze at the note in surprise for a moment before I begin to laugh.

'What is it?'

"It's just that..." I begin, catching my breath, "I've never seen you make a joke before, Eu. But, I suppose there are a lot of things I've never seen you do."

She rakes her hand through my hair a few times, listening to what I have to say in the way only she can, without any interruptions or judgments whatsoever. "I've never seen you get mad, for instance."

'It wouldn't be safe.' The note in her other hand reads and I nod knowingly. "But... I have seen you smile. If it's even possible, I think it's the only thing that makes you look even more cute."

At that, a blush ever so slightly spreads through her face. "Oi, Eu!" I exclaim, reaching up to stroke her cheek with one hand. "That's dangerous you know."

'Then you shouldn't be taunting me.'

"Sorry." I apologize while rubbing my thumb in light circles. "I didn't think that would get such a reaction. You're quiet good at containing it after all."

'But, when it's Ayumu...' Her hand slowly droops as the blush returns to her features and I'm to the point where I don't care any longer about the consequences. I'll put up with anything just so long as this beautiful girl remains happy.

"Hey, Eu." I begin once I've pulled out of my thoughts. I fold my hand over the one that she's running through my hair and look into the deep azure orbs that gaze down at me. "How about we go out and do something too? Is there anything you'd like to do?"

She's still a moment before tapping her notepad in response.

'Swimming'

"Ah, so you'd still like to learn to swim?"

She nods once.

Sitting up and regrettably removing myself from her warmth, I look out the window and see the sun shining brightly. 'It's worth it to have some fun with Eu.' I think to myself.

'Will you be alright?' Her note reads when I turn around.

"This is nothing." I clench my fist and give her a smile. "I've been through a lot worse lately; a little sunlight isn't about to get me down!"

She gives me a small smile in response.

"Go and get your swimsuit." I tell her. "I'll write Sera and Haruna a note."

A few moments later, I set the note on the table that says that Eu and I have gone to the pool and will be back later. Holding the door open for her, we head out into the afternoon light and make our way towards the pool, but just a few paces from the house I stop and pound one fist into my other hand. "We forgot to turn off the TV. Hold on a minute, I'll take care of it."

I dash quickly back into the house and hit the button on the TV. On my way back towards the door, out of the corner of my eye, I see that the tabletop is bare. "Hey! What happened to that note?" I question aloud while scanning around the room.

"Ah!" I spot it lying in the corner and promptly go to pick it up. "It wouldn't be any good if they didn't know where we went. Darn fan..." I mumble to myself and switch it off.

Back outside, I let Eu know everything is taken care of. She throws a towel over my head to block the sun and, giving her own innovation an approving nod, she takes my hand and we walk together towards the pool.

-A short matter of minutes later, unbeknownst to our protagonist...-

"Come on Leaf Lady!" Haruna calls to the other girl as they walk in the door. "We got the food Ayumoron! Hey where'd he go...? Oh well, let's set these bags down on the table, Leaf Lady." She announces as she proceeds to place a bag upon the note she hasn't seen.

Before Sera has a chance to set them down, Haruna decides again, "On second thought, we'd better take them straight to the kitchen so we have them at hand."

She again hoists the bags she was carrying. Ayumu's note pulls itself from the paper and drifts lazily towards the table top where it rests once more as they walk into the kitchen, ignorant of its existence.

"And get this horrible thing out of here!" Haphazardly, Haruna flings the dish of a substance one could only suppose had attempted to be soup, towards the living room table. Miraculously it lands without capsizing and only a small portion sloshes over the rim which promptly eats through the note and a layer of the table.

"Did you hear something sizzle?" Sera asks the genius chef masou shoujo.

They look back into the living room and see a spot burning upon the table's surface. "It spilled is all." Haruna answers calmly. "Now I'll show you how to cook a dish that won't eradicate the furniture!"

-And so they set to work just about the same time that our couple arrives at their destination.-

Once we finally make it into the locker room I immediately fall to my hands and knees.

"Hah, I'm crazy after all!" I pant as I try to catch my breath and gather any moisture that remains in my body. "And the pool is like a ghost town; there can't be more than five other people out there. Everyone else must be sane..." At this point I've rolled onto my back and am staring blankly up at the equally blank ceiling.

Eu stands over me, holding a note, and I must be seeing things because I swear her lips are drawn into a taunting smile.

'But I thought you wanted to be alone with me...?'

"Mou Eu... when you talk like that, I begin to wonder what you're thinking..."

She holds her hand out to pull me off the floor.

'Come with me.'

I'm certainly not about to go anywhere else, so I take her hand and get to my feet. She leads me by the hand into the locker room. Hazily I note that it's the family changing room she has brought us to, a smaller room that's intended... well, for families, instead of being divided by sex. But a tiny little voice in the back of my mind tells me that things aren't going to be all that family friendly and sex isn't going to be a dividing factor.

I shake my head to rid it of that nagging voice and that's when I realise just how deep in thought I had been. Without my noticing, Eu had managed to slip off her armor and robe (except for her head piece of course) and is just pulling the other strap of her swimsuit up over her shoulder. She steps around the corner into the shower, beckoning for me to join her. Hastily I rid myself of my clothes, pull on my swim trunks and follow her into the shower. The water is fairly warm and as it cascades down upon us I realise that I have no idea what she expects me to do, but looking into her glowing sapphire eyes, something seems... off.

-Meanwhile, somewhere deep in Eu's mind-

"Go original Eu!" A chibi version of herself cries out.

"It's time to claim what's yours!" A second copy yells.

"You know you can't resist your desire!" Yet another one cheers.

They begin to chant together in bubbly voices. "Eu, Eu, with longing eyes. Now's the time to claim your prize! No longer hide behind lies. Ummm..."

"Just have sex!" Eu C bursts out.

"Yeah, sex!" A and B respond together.  
Once more they begin to chant in unison. "Eu Eu Eu! Eu Eu Eu! Eu Eu...!"

"Eu? Eu, are you alright?" I ask, shaking her gently by the shoulders. Finally her eyes refocus and she meets my gaze again. That touch of mischief in her eyes isn't gone though; if anything it's grown brighter.

I only have a brief moment to wonder about it before she locks her lips with mine and pulls herself flush against me. I'm completely stunned. I mean, sure I had kissed Eu before, but I've never seen her acting like this. She was expecting my confusion though because already she's guiding my hands to fold over her back and wrapping hers around my neck. Just before I melt into her kiss I have a nagging feeling that I should remember something. There's something important about this situation, but when her tongue presses against my lips, begging for entrance, all my thoughts are smashed like sheets of glass under the weight of a falling boulder. Does that analogy make sense...? I don't know, I can't think straight anymore!

I wonder if it's the heat of the shower, or the beating sun, or maybe... no. It can't be her desire... can it? As our bodies rub against each other under the gentle, beating spray, feeling her hard nipples against my skin as they begin to push out from the fabric of her swimsuit, and our tongues swirling together in a dance for dominance, I finally lose the last of the self control I had. My hands slide down the curve of her back and each one cups a cheek of her ass; and that's the first time I heard it.

"Meow..."

For just a moment I falter, but my brain, completely taken over by ero desires, is quick to respond. 'It's just some stray! Stay focused!' And when I break our kiss and gaze into her pleading, lustful (because that's the emotion I had seen before) eyes, not even another one of those stupid whales could draw my attention away.

Ah umm... wait. Everything gets all hazy after that point, but you get the idea right? We never made it into the pool, she's currently propped against the wall as I pound away at her ferociously and a giant cat is tearing up the town.

Oh right, the cat! I figured that out just a little while ago. It's a Megalo. It was spawned by Eu's raging emotions just like the Undefeated Champion, only this one is much MUCH more powerful.

Unfortunately this also means that I realise that I have to go and destroy it before it can annihilate the town. But there's no way I can leave Eu unsatisfied and on top of that I'm just about at my limit. If I can't tip her over the edge soon...

"A...Ayumu!" Eu suddenly moans as my tongue slips from her mouth. "This is... is bad! Maybe we should st...op... Any longer and I'll...!"

This is exactly what I wanted to hear. I know she can't hold out much longer.

"No." I whisper hotly in her ear. "I can't stop now, not until I give you what you've been craving all this time."

"But, the Megalo...!"

"Isn't my first... concern right now." The both of us are speaking in broken, breathy sentences, doing our utmost to maintain the rhythm between us. "I told you before. I'll accept all the consequences... just so long as I can make you happy, Eu. I'll always fight to change your fate."

I bit at her neck and received a pleasured moan, her back arching and sending me upwards into her again. I flinch at her tightness and turn my head towards the ground where I see a sodden note, drenched by the remnants of our shower, which upon it reads, 'Take me.'

Out of the corner of my eye, I see for the first time the pile of clothes that she left in a heap on the locker room floor. There among them I see... I can't believe my eyes. I know exactly how to finish this.

I quickly pull out at the end of one stroke and flip her over, back now against the wall. She hardly has time to even moan as I hoist her into the air, her legs locking behind my back and hands clawing at my shoulder blades as I slam suddenly back into her. I rock her ass against the wall as I thrust up into her and begin to nibble on her ear.

"This is what you wanted all along isn't it? This whole time you wanted me to take you just like this. I saw that sexy little black thong you were wearing. (I can't believe that idiot Orito was right!) The truth is that you're a really dirty girl aren't you, Eu-chan?" I smirk devilishly as she becomes incredibly tight around me.

"N...no...! I'm not... It's just...!"

"That's enough." I announce, sealing her lips with a last wet kiss. "Cum for me Eu-chan. Don't hold anything back!" And with that a slam up into her with all of my might!

"A...A...AYUUUMMMUUUUU!"

MEOOOOW!

"Leaf Lady, get out of the way!" Haruna yells even as she tackles Sera.

Zzzzrrrrrrrrrrrttt... BOOOOOOOOM!

"Haruna! Was that a laser just now?!" Sera shouts, bemusedly, as they rise on the roof the building they had hit, each of them rubbing their heads.

"How the hell are we supposed to beat this thing!? It's grown as tall as two of these buildings!"

I can hear the sound from all those blocks away. I don't have the strength to keep us up anymore and I drop to the ground with Eu still clutching me tightly, my head lulling onto her shoulder. We take a few moments to breathe heavily, but I know that I don't have time to rest. I gave Eu the pleasure she had be longing for... and now I have to face the consequences.

"Eu..." My breath comes out short and raspy at first. "I have to go."

"Uhn..." I feel her nod her understanding and she strokes the back of my hair affectionately.

"Will you be alright? How do you feel?" I lift my head up and slowly run my hands up and down the silky smooth skin of her back.

"I feel... fantastic..." She breathes with a giggle.

I chuckle in response and slowly lift her up so I can pull out of her. As the juices slowly begin to slide down her legs, she blushes madly and attempts to hide her face with her hair. My heart swells to see her looking so adorable.

The crashes, booms and meows haven't at all faded outside so we do our best to stand up, me helping her onto shaky legs. I adjust her swimsuit so that she appears more decent and suddenly it occurs to me that I'm no longer wearing my swim trunks and I hastily make to get dressed.

I dress in a moment and walk over to Eu where she's gathering her clothes.

"Alright then. I'm going." I tell her and turn to leave when she shouts and catches my arm.

"Ayumu!" Eu pulls me back around and into once last kiss on the lips. "Good luck..."

"Heh, yeah." I smile and nod at her before turning on my heel, bolting out of the locker room and past the pool, noticing that the few other patrons had left. No doubt they ran from the giant cat monster, but now I'm running straight towards it as I follow its ruinous path. The sun still beats down on my head, but I go on as if it were no greater a light than any other. My limbs feel as weightless as feathers and I bound through the town easily, the screeching meow getting louder the whole time. I'm sure that some of Eu's power has been transferred to me, just like when Haruna built that machine, and I move along with incredible speed; finally the cat comes into view at the end of the block.

I grimace at the damage it's wrought throughout the area, knowing that I'm the one responsible for it all. It's grown now to massive proportions, outclassing even that whale bastard. Every time it takes a step or even moves, the ground rumbles and the ground cracks. About a block away, I screech to a halt and yell at the giant furry beast.

"HEY! If you wanna fight then I'm right here!" I clench my fist so tightly that I'm surprised the bones don't begin to crack and I start walking towards the monstrous Megalo.

"Ah, look!" Haruna yells to Sera, pointing down at me. "It's Ayumoron!"

"That damn insect... Where was he twenty minutes ago!?"

I guess the creature heard my taunt because he swung around to glare at me and his tail took out an entire building in the process.

HIIISSSS!

Its back arches as it shrieks at me and I begin walking faster.

"What's he mumbling to himself...?" Sera wonders.

"800... 880... 960... 1000...!" No. That's not good enough. Now I'm sprinting towards the giant cat and he's charging straight at me as I yell out. "1140... 1290... 1400 percent!"

I rocket into the air with an incredible leap and kick the bastard square in the stomach! He's sent hurtling into the sky as I crash back to the ground with a thud that splits the pavement.

Haruna and Sera are agape as I rise from my knees and draw my right arm back, eyes locked on the speck in the sky that's slowly growing larger.

You've wrecked this town. "1500..." Tried to injure my friends. "1690..." And caused Eu all this grief. "1830..." Just go away!

The Megalo is only a few feet away as I reach back as far as I possibly can.

I know I've said this dozens of times already, but most people will still continue to carry on with their lives without noticing it. That in this world there are untouchable secrets. My name is Ayumu Aikawa and I'm the lover of Eucliwood Hellscythe.

Oh... I'm also a zombie.

"2000 PERCENT!"

I whip my fist around and slam it straight into the monster's approaching face with an atomic amount of power. The cat's body balloons outwards from the strain of the impact. In a matter of moments, it bursts apart and the two shockwaves explode over the area. For several blocks, signs are blown over, car alarms go off and windows crack or shatter. Directly within the blast radius, the pavement is ripped apart and buildings shudder down to their foundations.

When all the winds die down and the dust settles, there's only myself lying in a crater that resulted from the blow. I clench my fist open and shut as my few sustained injuries start to mend, nothing but a couple cracked bones in my arm. Truly Eu's power is amazing because I've thrown much weaker punches that broke my entire arm.

"Ayumu! How the hell did you do that! That was an S rank Megalo!" Haruna is standing at the edge of the crater yelling down at me, her ahoge rippling to show her disbelief.

"Yes. How is it possible that you suddenly became useful you damn, despicable insect?" Sera adds, joining her. "And where is Hellsythe-dono?!"

"You took care of it then?" I hear a third feminine voice ask from further away.

"Yeah. Thanks to your help." I clamber to my feet and climb my way out of the crater in the ground.

"Wait, what? How did she help you?! Ayumu!?" Haruna fumes at me, but I don't pay her any mind.

"The town is a mess though..." I say to Eu while scratching at my head.

"Don't just ignore me damn it!"

'It will be dealt with.'

She wrote, stopping in front of me and offering her other hand.

I take hold of it and we begin to walk off together, but I remember to yell over my shoulder, "Oi, you two. We'll meet you back at home, alright?"

I don't hear a response from Haruna so she's either too stunned or to angry to speak, probably the latter, but I do hear Sera mutter, "Hellscythe-dono, what exactly did you do today...?"

We wander together, going nowhere in particular until we come to rest at the graveyard I often retreat to. My so called "best place", though so many awful things have happened here.

As we sit in silence, Eu holds up a note for me to read.

'How do you feel about the way your life is now?'

I laugh at that because it's the exact same question I asked her not too long ago. Wrapping my arm around her waist, she leans her head on my shoulder and we gaze together at the wondrous display of the setting sun in the distance.

"I don't dislike it."

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? I apologize for the way they got OOC along the way, but I think it was good enough that you can forgive me. I also apologize for not having it done a little earlier. I've been swamped with work from an online class that I… put off. Anyway, I plan to have a nice present for you all before I graduate June 1****st****. Till next time.**


End file.
